Four Days and Counting
Wake Up! Wake Up! Don't you know what time it is? You have more training to do. I can't believe you... Do you even care what happens.... As Aoko Hayashi awaken from his deep sleep all that his vision can reach was a person with an abnormally large white beard hanging from his chin, shouting and spitting all over his face. Not minding him, He went back to bed, thinking that it might be time for one of his boring trainings with his sensei. Five minutes had passed since he lost track of his sensei's presence and not a scratch has landed on his body. "Wow, well... that's new..." Aoko said. His head then gently went back to the mat he was sleeping on. Some time has passed... "What was that?" Aoko said, awaken by a soft whisper gradually rising until his ears became numb... Surprised by the voice, he felt someone grabbing hard on both of his nipple... Old Man Jutsu: Twisting Tiger (老人の術：ねじれ虎, Rōjin no jutsu: Nejire Tora) the hands then begun twisting screwing the chest of Aoko ... W-H-A-T T-H-E F... before he even finished his statement his sensei begun twisting harder until his mouth had closed forcibly. "That will leave you an important lesson" his sensei chuckled than gradually laughing harder. Aoko with a twisted face, also begun to laught but was obviously in pain and in tears. Time passed and Aoko had finished his training and felt weak, his feet couldn't stay up no more, so his body fell to the pit of mud in front of him and he begun waving his arms and legs like making a snow angel. His sense got confused all of a sudden and smiled. With a twisted face like Aoko's before his sense had forgotten something the headquarters ordered him to do. He then without a doubt did a tiger hand seal. Flat-out leaves from the surrounding covered him, gradually disappearing from view. "Four days", "Four more days... then I'll be finally a Chunin" his lips repeatedly said those statements. We have waited a long time master, When will we infiltrate the Village of Dreams?" said a person wearing a white cloak with a blue crescent pattern. "Soon Haruka, Soon" a shadow wearing the same clothes as the first person answered. "The Village of Dream's Chunin exam is four days ahead of us, we must wait patiently until then" he added. "Why should we wait four days?, our scouts had already gathered valuable information about the village. My men are ready and so am I" Haruka stated. "The Chunin exam is a good opportunity to gather all Jonin of that village and with the Yumekage no less. It will be less of a burden for us" "It's finally here, the time my dreams will become a reality!" Aoko said while jumping from his window. Running at a fast paced towards the Village of Dreams Complex Arena. The scenery of thousands of villagers watching was simply breathtaking. Slowly, going inside the arena, a man with a clipboard was asking him. "Are you a participant also?" He asked briefly. "Yes, Of course! Can't you see I'm full of energy right now!" he answered with a large voice. "Then please write your name and your Sensei's name, Good Luck" he answered. But Aoko had an uneasy feeling, like something bad will happen soon. "Sensei hadn't shown his face until today... What's happened to him" his loud voice begun to whisper. But those thoughts had been forgotten after he saw hundreds of ninja on the ground preparing for the exam. "The Exam will start in thirty minutes" stated the announcement. "Welcome to the 65th Chunin Exam" a Jonin ninja said. "Round one, ..... Vs....." he added. "He was relieved that his name wasn't called even though of his massive confidence. "This is it the first round of the Chunin exam" He said quietly. Or so he thought. Even before the bell had rung, darkness surrounded the Village of Dreams, only fear and despair can be seen. Seconds after that, thousands of rogue ninja infiltrated the village, killing villagers, old, women, or children without hesitation. Tears went down on Aoko's face seeing the catasthrope that had happen. Confident in his ninja skill, he confronted one of the rogue ninja. With a quick slash of his kunai the rogue ninja jumped in a short distance backward. The rogue ninja was angered and showed to mercy to Aoko. He took his kunai in hiddenness And waved it in front of Aoko, of course Aoko had Manage the first series of attacks, but then he Could not keep up to speed of the Rogue Ninja and Developed a series of cuts around his body in the Process. On the verge of death, he only thought of One person, his master. The Jonin held his breath, Held tight to his kunai and aimed for the kneeling Aoko's heart, but at the last second a shadow swiftly Came in front of Aoko with wide arms and blocked The incoming attack, piercing his heart instead. Aoko was surprised, he saw the person turning his Head looking at him with a smile, It was his Master. Aoko was devestated and froze on the spot, but the words of his master knocked him back to reality. "You are young Aoko, you have the world in the palm of your hand. Be sure to surpass me and reach your goals, Oh... when you grow old try to learn the twisting tiger jutsu." Said his dying Sensei with a smile, gently closing his eye. Aoko could not believe what had happened, but the rogue ninja could not care less about Aoko's feeling so after stabbing the old man, he took his kunai out, and while the dying man was kneeling he kicked it on his head, moving the body away from Aoko. Echo looked at the rogue ninja with bloodthirsty eye and tried to stand up on his feet. The rogue ninja was surprised of Aoko's will but laughed at same turned thinking he has no chance of beating him. Slowly, Aoko's eye turned into purple and when the rogue ninja realized what had happened, he found himself in a whole different world. He was in chains with a katana blade aimed for his heart. Slowly, the blade pierced his flesh, but no one was holding the weapon. The katana was so slow it would to take a hundred years just to pierce it on the other side. For the rogue ninja, he felt the sensation of the katana piercing his body with the blade cutting his skin inside. He felt this way for a hundred of years until he was finally killed by the blade. Aoko opened his eyes and saw reality again without the rogue ninja in sight.